


the art of legilimency

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Foursome, Gender or Sex Swap, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, harry potter dreamworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Massu falls asleep in the dressing room and wakes up on the Hogwarts Express.





	the art of legilimency

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written with ayamehadouken.

Massu blinks as he considers his surroundings. He could have sworn he’d just been in the dressing room, taking a nap, and now he’s on a train of some sorts. A glance out the window shows him a lot of nothing – in fact, it looks like he’s flying through the sky – but one look down devotes all of his interest to what he’s _wearing_. Purple robes with gold stars, warm and comfortable, and he reaches up to confirm his suspicions of a matching pointed hat.

“I’m a _wizard_ ,” he says in awe, out loud to the empty compartment, but his revelation is cut short by the door flinging open, two bodies diving inside before they’re singed by a beam of red light.

“No magic in the corridor, Tegoshi!” Shige’s screeching, but it’s not Shige’s usual voice. It’s much higher.

“Shige…mi?” Massu guesses, watching the frustrated girl with angry eyebrows and even angrier hair push herself up to her feet and huff.

Koyama scrambles to follow, pushing his black-rimmed glasses up his nose as he rushes to close the door behind him, his black hair sticking up in every direction, but he’s too late. Tegoshi appears before them, hair platinum blond and smirk in place, his own robes pink with gold stars, and Massu can’t take his eyes off of him.

“Like what you see, Masuda?” Tegoshi drawls, and Shige(mi) kicks Massu in the leg to get him to snap out of it. “And here I thought you were smitten for Kato-chan.”

“Leave, Tegoshi,” Koyama says dryly. “Don’t start shit so early in the year.”

“Worst prefect ever,” Shigemi grumbles, then flicks her wand to send Tegoshi flying backwards. “Oops.”

“ _Shigemi!_ ” Koyama gasps, biting his lip to keep from laughing as they close the door.

Shigemi responds by emptying the pockets of her robes, displaying nearly every kind of magical candy that sufficiently distract both Koyama and Massu from what she just did. Massu eats something that explodes in his mouth and both Koyama and Shigemi giggle at his shock, and they stuff their faces all the way to Hogwarts.

*

The tension between Massu and Tegoshi seemed to have been building ever since the start of term, until finally it all came to a head. Massu thinks it had something to do with the food fight that seemed to have started in Tegoshi’s general area; Shigemi had taken the brunt of a glob of what looked like creamed potatoes to the back of the head. Massu had retaliated, though it hurt him a little to waste food like that.

The next thing he knew, Massu had crossed the Great Hall and was actually physically brawling with Tegoshi, wands forgotten in the heat of the moment. They were an ungainly tangle of limbs and vividly colored robes, fists flying with no regard for bystanders. Finally, Massu felt the zing of Shigemi’s freezing charm between his shoulder blades; Koyama was actually physically pulling Tegoshi off of him.

“That’s enough,” a familiar voice boomed, and Massu stares out of the peripheral vision of his unmoving eyes to see Nakamaru striding towards them in dark blue robes. “You all have detention. All four of you boys.”

“I’m a girl,” Shigemi inputs, frowning, and Nakamaru just waves his arm dismissively.

“Trophies need cleaning,” is all Nakamaru says.

“Yes, Nakamaru-sensei,” Koyama, Shigemi, and Tegoshi mutter, then Tegoshi sharply jerks out of Koyama’s hold.

“Oh,” Shigemi says, then points her wand at Massu to lift her charm. “Sorry.”

Massu rubs his face as he regains control of his movement, then directs an angry glare toward Tegoshi as he returns to his table and finishes his meal. If he has to spend hours cleaning trophies tonight with no magic, he has to rush to finish his homework before the end of dinner.

“What’s with that kid, anyway?” Koyama asks as he pulls the potatoes from the rat’s nest of Shigemi’s hair. “It’s like his goal in life is to piss you off or something.”

“More importantly, why do you let it get to you?” Shigemi asks, always the voice of reason. “I’ve never seen you get this riled up about anyone before.”

“Could it be -” Koyama starts, then falls silent at Massu’s narrowed eyes.

“See you in detention,” he tells them, disappearing to the library for the last bit of peace he’ll have for awhile.

*

Detention is boring and tedious, made worse by Tegoshi’s running mouth and the fact that he’s doing more supervising than cleaning. Koyama lets it go, because Koyama is a pushover, but Shigemi talks back and Massu just ignores him. If Tegoshi’s not going to help, Massu has to work twice as fast to get out of here before midnight.

“You could be a great wizard, you know,” Tegoshi taunts, draping himself over the trophy case and lowering his voice for only Massu to hear. “You’re a full-blood, right? I don’t know why you waste your time with those impure ones.”

“They’re my _friends_ ,” Massu says evenly, balling his rag in his fist. “You would understand that concept if you had any.”

“I don’t need friends,” Tegoshi replies bluntly. “People like me have no need for friends, only minions.”

“Is that so.” Massu polishes the trophy a little harder, continuing even when he sees his own scowl reflected in it.

“Well, and bitches,” Tegoshi goes on, lazily lifting his eyes to the other two across the room. “Even the mudbloods are okay like that, as long as you don’t procreate. It doesn’t matter when she’s on her knees, if you know what I mean.”

Those eyes widen as Massu’s wand finds his throat, backing him up against the wall. “You stay away from her.”

“Massu!” Koyama calls, and Shigemi gasps behind him. “He’s not worth it, Massu!”

“I wasn’t interested in your ugly girlfriend,” Tegoshi says, managing to smirk with his chin up, “but now I am.”

Massu sees red, conjuring the nastiest spell he can think of in his head, but his wand is knocked out of his hand before he can cast it. It’s snatched by Shigemi, along with Tegoshi’s, and Massu grabs the collar of Tegoshi’s robes instead. “I have had it with you,” he growls. “We’re going to settle this right here, right now, in a proper battle.”

“Ooh, I’m excited,” Tegoshi says sarcastically. “I haven’t had a chance to use my wandless magic yet.”

Blinking, Massu starts to rethink his options here, but Shigemi is already standing next to him. “If you insist on brawling like children, you should do it in the Room of Requirement so we won’t be found out and get into even more trouble.”

“The Room of Requirement?” Tegoshi inquires. “What’s that?”

“Come see,” Massu barks, grabbing Tegoshi by his thin arm and nearly dragging him up two flights of stairs.

Before she follows them, Shigemi sets an illusion charm on the trophies to appear polished to the untrained eye. Nakamaru-sensei will never know the difference.

*

Massu is still too enraged to concentrate well enough to summon the Room of Requirement, so he stands back, still clutching Tegoshi’s arm as Koyama hovers behind them, glancing up and down the corridor, keeping an eye out for any interlopers. Shigemi paces back and forth in front of a blank stretch of wall, scowling all the while. As a formidable looking door appears, Massu hears Tegoshi gasp softly.

Shigemi opens the door, glancing impatiently over her shoulder at the remaining three. Massu pulls Tegoshi along as Koyama scurries after them, only letting out a relieved sigh as he pulls the door shut behind them.

Massu is surprised, to say the least, when it turns out the Room of Requirement has apparently transformed into a bedroom, and a very… interesting one at that. He’s startled out of his observation by Shigemi’s annoyed screech as she turns around at whiplash speed. “What the hell, Massu!?”

“Me?” Massu exclaims, eyes wide and nerves racing when he catches sight of a harness hanging from the ceiling. “You’re the one who summoned it!”

“I did not summon _this_!” Shigemi says indignantly. “I was thinking of a place for you two to fight! Like a boxing ring or something.”

Koyama snorts as he steps towards the bed and fingers what looks like a satin bedspread. “Well, that’s one way to go about it.”

“What?!” both Massu and Shigemi cry out, and Massu turns his head to see Tegoshi just standing there, looking smug as he takes in the room. “YOU summoned it,” Massu accuses him, stepping closer and pointing his wand in his face. “You sick freak.”

“How could I summon something I didn’t know existed until right now?” Tegoshi asks condescendingly, staring Massu down the length of his wand. “I knew you wanted me. Are you sure you don’t want to point something _else_ in my face?”

Shigemi makes a scandalized expression that Massu’s sure he’s echoing, but Koyama just laughs and points to the bright orange and sky-blue plaid patterns on the bedspread. “I think it’s obvious who summoned the room.”

“Tsk,” Tegoshi says. “Such an eyesore.”

Narrowing his eyes, Massu shoves his wand further into Tegoshi’s throat, so he’s tipping his head back. “You really piss me off.”

“You know,” Tegoshi replies, his eyes dark, “I could get into this. You’re kind of hot when you’re angry.”

“I am _leaving_ ,” Shigemi declares, but she’s halted by Koyama’s arm.

“Maybe we should stay, Shigemi. You know, to make sure nothing gets too out of hand,” Koyama murmurs into her ear, but still loud enough for both Massu and Tegoshi to hear clearly.

Tegoshi smirks at Massu, as he stares in shock at Koyama’s words, and the effect they’re having on Shigemi. She’s looking far less annoyed as she stands in Koyama’s gentle grip, flushing at whatever he’s whispering to her.

Tegoshi clears his throat, drawing Massu’s attention once again. “So, are you gonna do anything other than wave your wand around? There are other more _interesting_ things you could be showing me.”

Massu is finally fed up with Tegoshi’s subtle mocking and pointed looks. He marches them over to the bed and shoves Tegoshi down, scrambling to straddle him and hold his wrists down. Tegoshi arches up into Massu’s hold, still smirking infuriatingly.

Behind them, Koyama mutters something, and the next thing Massu knows is that both he and Tegoshi have been disrobed. “Just ‘thanks’ will suffice,” Koyama says laughingly as he lowers his wand.

Tegoshi makes a dismissive noise, and Massu ignores Koyama in favor of shutting him up, leaning forward to press their lips together. He expects Tegoshi to fight, but instead he feels the smaller man arch beneath him, more than accepting the kiss and sliding his hands along the muscles of Massu’s back.

It feels nice, but Massu doesn’t want ‘nice’ right now. “I didn’t say you could touch me,” he growls, then flicks his wand to send Tegoshi’s hands flying above his head by no control of his own. Tegoshi makes a shocked noise, but it’s laced with arousal and Massu almost rolls his eyes at how much his arch nemesis likes it rough.

A squeak behind him reminds him that they’re not alone, and Massu can’t bring himself to care, his eyes squeezed shut as he pries open Tegoshi’s lips with his own in a rough kiss. The bed dips with added weight and curly hair smacks his arm, a glance to the side showing Shigemi pinned down by Koyama, who offers Massu a smirk before fusing his mouth to Shigemi’s.

“Freaks,” Tegoshi mutters, his eyes dark and hooded as he notices the activity next to them.

“Says the one who’s getting off on being restrained,” Massu replies, becoming very aware of how deep his voice is.

Tegoshi shrugs. “I’ve done worse.”

Massu thinks about gagging him, but the desire to hear him scream wins out. He leans forward once more, roughly biting at Tegoshi’s lower lip, wrenching a moan from him as his rough kisses trail along his jawline and down to suck a bruise at the junction of Tegoshi’s neck and shoulder. Tegoshi grinds his hips against Massu’s as well as he can, earning a surprised gasp from him.

To his side, Massu hears the rumble of Koyama’s soft laughter against Shigemi’s lips, but he can’t be bothered to look at them. He’s far too busy marking Tegoshi with bruising kisses, at least until Tegoshi thrusts up particularly hard and struggles to speak. “Are you ever going to fuck me, or are we just going to snuggle?”

Massu’s only response is to bite down, _hard_ , on the tender skin above Tegoshi’s hipbone. He withdraws, leaning back to survey his handiwork, then mockingly speaks. “You know, I really think I’ll just leave you like this. I mean, sure you’ve got your _wandless_ magic, but do you think you’ll be able to pull off the counter-jinx?” Massu huffs in amusement as Tegoshi’s eyes widen with anger.

It’s Shigemi who laughs, a girlish giggle laced with malice as the bed shifts and Massu watches a little proudly as she kneels next to them, her hair splaying across Tegoshi’s chest. She flicks his nipple with her tongue and smirks when he arches, doing it again and looking more vindictive than Massu would have ever expected from the usually conservative, by-the-book witch. Her robes are open, breasts exposed, and Massu eyes them until Koyama takes one in his hand and kneels behind her. He winks at Massu as he drapes himself all over her back, moving pointedly against her and Massu can see his hand moving between her legs.

“Freaks,” Tegoshi mutters again, and Shigemi shuts him up with her mouth. Massu gasps, but Koyama just looks pleased as Tegoshi rushes to respond to Shigemi’s whirling tongue fueled by Koyama’s fingers inside her.

Tegoshi has a dark strawberry mark on his thigh now, which are spread invitingly and Massu considers his protruding length for a few seconds before flicking the head with his tongue. He jerks, taking Shigemi with him, both of them making a sweet harmony as the motion pushes her back against Koyama, but Koyama’s watching Massu, dark eyes locked on the wet tip of Tegoshi’s cock as Massu pulls the foreskin back and licks it directly.

“Fuck,” Tegoshi gets out, and Shigemi grunts in agreement. “Cock tease.”

Massu can’t find it in himself to argue, since it’s the truth, and Koyama leans up to speak into Tegoshi’s ear, his eyes never leaving Massu. “Let her sit on your face and we’ll give you what you want.”

Now Shigemi gasps, her body approving of the new way Koyama is touching her, and Massu points his wand between Tegoshi’s legs and whispers the lubrication spell against his dick. Massu just barely trails a finger along the underside of Tegoshi’s dick, drawing out a frustrated growl before Tegoshi finally agrees to Koyama’s terms, albeit grudgingly. “ _Fine_ , go ahead. But if anyone _ever_ hears a whisper of thi–”

Tegoshi’s words are abruptly cut off as Shigemi straddles his face, effectively silencing his threats. She glances at Massu over her shoulder, robes slipping down as she smirks wickedly. Massu is still a little surprised by Shigemi’s teasing, silently observing as she returns her attention to Tegoshi and leans back a bit to allow him a few breaths. “You were saying, Tegoshi?”

Tegoshi splutters for a moment, then Shigemi leans forward again as Koyama leans down to whisper in his ear. “If you make it good for Shigemi, we’ll make it good for you, you know.”

Judging from the surprised moan slipping from Shigemi’s lips, Tegoshi must be off to a good start. Koyama pulls away, joining Massu and wrapping their fingers around Tegoshi’s length. Slowly, they stroke together, before Massu pulls away to spread lube around Tegoshi’s rim. Koyama slurps Tegoshi down as Massu presses a finger inside, the dual assault causing him to jerk and his muffled wail spurs Shigemi to rock her hips back and forth as she continues to ride Tegoshi’s face.

As Koyama’s cheeks hollow as he sucks Tegoshi’s cock, Massu slips another finger in, scissoring his fingers as he pushes them in and out relentlessly. Watching the way all of their actions are causing Tegoshi to moan and writhe, albeit muffled and restrained, is thoroughly fascinating to Massu.

Then Shigemi’s screeching and bouncing and Massu wishes more than anything he could see what Tegoshi’s doing to her, how fast he’s licking her and whether he’s as into it as he seems to be judging by the way he’s rocking beneath them all. Massu supposes he’d be into anything with Koyama sucking him off like that, more than ready to be stimulated as well, and Massu takes Tegoshi’s muffled whimpers as a sign that he’s ready for it.

He leans up on his knees and places Tegoshi’s spread thighs on his own, conjuring a condom out of thin air before smearing more of the lube on his length. He can’t keep his eyes off of his own cock as it breaches Tegoshi’s opening, his breath catching in his throat as it just goes in and his body is flooded with arousal. His hips cant automatically and Tegoshi’s deep groan is muffled by Shigemi, who arches far enough to smack Massu in the face with her hair as she shrieks and shudders in undeniable orgasm.

“Good boy,” Koyama mumbles around Tegoshi’s cock, and Massu’s hand naturally gravitates to his head to keep them on the same rhythm. “Shige, change with me.”

Shigemi whines and pouts, but reluctantly gets on her hands and knees perpendicular to Tegoshi and Massu, and somehow her hair is more satisfying to grab onto. Massu can see Tegoshi’s face now, shining with Shigemi’s juices and Massu wants to lick it off, tasting her on both of their tongues, but his expression as his cock is engulfed in Shigemi’s big mouth is almost as good.

Massu’s head tilts to the side as Koyama sidles up behind Shigemi, sheathing his own erection before gently pushing into her from behind, and now Tegoshi’s squirming from the way Shigemi’s moaning around him. Massu feels him tighten and it’s like a domino effect, Koyama pounding into Shigemi who swallows Tegoshi who’s rocking up to meet Massu’s thrusts just as fiercely as he’s giving them, and somehow it feels like they’re working out their issues, coming to an understanding.

Their rhythm continues, though Massu can feel how close Tegoshi is to finishing. He presses through Tegoshi’s resistance, orgasm impending as Shigemi keeps moaning around Tegoshi. Massu watches as Tegoshi stills, brow furrowed momentarily before he groans and Shigemi pulls away. Reluctantly, Koyama slips out of her for a moment as she crawls up to press her lips against Tegoshi’s.

Koyama watches hungrily, idly palming his erection as he watches Shigemi share Tegoshi’s release with him. Massu thrusts deeper as Tegoshi tries to wriggle away, doing his best to keep his own orgasm at bay. Finally Shigemi pulls away, returning her attention to Koyama, pushing him onto his back and climbing on, her hips rocking back and forth as she rides him as hard as she rode Tegoshi.

Massu is finally able to watch Tegoshi’s face properly as he slams into him. His eyes are wild, with what Massu assumes is lust, since he hasn’t said anything scathing to anyone since his mouth has been unoccupied; the only things remotely word-like that he’s uttered in the past few minutes have all been shuddering moans, and Massu is proud that they’re because of his actions.

To his side, Shigemi is screeching again as Koyama’s hands grip her hips as he stills, grunting as he finishes. Massu feels the bed shift again as Shigemi bonelessly rolls off of Koyama, the two of them watching as he continues to fuck Tegoshi. He’d never thought he’d find being watched hot, but he does, and too soon his hips are stuttering to a halt as he comes deep inside Tegoshi, the both of them moaning in unison.

*

When Massu opens his eyes, there is no questionable bedroom setting, no wizard robes, and – most importantly – no one around. He’s on the couch in the NEWS dressing room, holding his head as reality rushes back to him, and all he can process is that he hadn’t actually orgasmed like he had in his dream, because he could fence someone with his raging hard-on right now.

“Oh, you’re awake,” Tegoshi says, grinning from under his platinum blond fringe. “Kei-chan said to come wake you up for rehearsal.”

Massu is very, very glad he wasn’t still sleeping. That’s an awkward situation he never wants to be in. As it is, he hunches over under the pretense of stretching, though Tegoshi can probably see right through him. Tegoshi’s face is all smiles, but Massu can still see that devious smirk he’d worn as Massu fucked him into the bed.

Just remembering it has his face heating up, but Tegoshi’s already heading for the door. “Oh, one more thing,” he calls over his shoulder.

“Yeah?” Massu replies carefully, and Tegoshi winks at him.

“ _Finite incantatem_.”


End file.
